From Cellmate to Son
by Godiva9
Summary: Jason is relived when Michael is released from Prison. He is less then pleased when he gets a new cellmate. But when he finds out his cellmate is a sixteen year old accused of murder, with a hit man on his tail, and a tragic past, Jason can't help but feel protective. Join Jason as he unravels his cellmates past, and finds a family along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ** Jason is relived when Michael is released from Prison. He is less then pleased when he gets a new cellmate. But when he finds out his cellmate is a sixteen year old accused of murder, with a hit man on his tail, and a tragic past, Jason can't help but feel protective. Join Jason as he unravels his cellmates past, and finds a family along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas for the OoC plot, the character Hayden Redding his family, and associates, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. Any recognizable quotes belong to the General Hospital Soap Opera and their affiliates. In this story Michael was not raped, and Jason is Kind of OoC, he is a lot more vocal with his emotions.

**Warnings:** Mentions of Child Abuse, Violence, Murder, Remembered Non-Con, Mild Bad language

**Rating: M **for Mentions of Child Abuse, Violence, Murder, remembered non-con, mentions of illegal drugs, and Mild Bad language

"Speaking"

'Personal thoughts'

**From Cellmate to Son**

**_"_**_Michael, you're going home." _Dante's words replayed over and over in his mind.

Jason Morgan sat on the small bottom bed of the standard issue prison bunk bed in his equally small prison cell. Outwardly, Jason Morgan was the picture of ease; the only sign of his turbulent emotions were his hands steepled, and pressed against his lips.

**_"_**_Michael, you're going home."_ Jason was so relieved, he nearly cried, not something that Jason "Stone Cold" Morgan did on a regular bases.

**_"_**_Michael, you're going home."_ But he really couldn't help it, relief swirled through him and all he could think about was that finally Michael safe. Michael, the boy he had taken care during his first months of life, the young man wrongfully sent to prison for saving the life of his mother and baby sister, his _son_ for all intents and purposes, was home. He was safe away from this prison hell hole and home with his family, hopefully putting his stint in prison and subsequent beating behind him.

"Morgan!"

Jason mentally started, after all a physical show of surprise in his line of work could be taken as a weakness, something he could not afford to have. Jason couldn't believe that he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen or heard the guard stopping in front of his cell. He really needed to get back on his game, just because he was in prison didn't mean he was safe. As Sonny Corinthos' enforcer he had just as many enemies in prison as he did on the streets.

Jason turned slightly on his bunk, careful not to hit his head, to face the guard. Jason noted that the guard currently at his cell door, was the same bulky, arrogant guard that had harassed Michael when he first arrived at Pentonville. It was then that he noticed the smaller figure partially hidden in the shadows.

'Great just what I need, a new cellmate' Jason thought.

"Morgan, meet your new cellmate." the guard said gruffly as he pulled the blanket and pillow ridden inmate further into the light.

Jason took a moment to examine his new cellmate. He was obviously young, he guessed late teens. The young man was rather short, Jason estimated him to be around 5'6, 5'7 at the most. The boy was lightly muscled, fit but not buff; he was tan but not overly so, with medium length wavy reddish brown hair, and eyes that reminded him of the dark caramel candies that Carly sometimes ate. All in all, Jason guessed he was a handsome young man, though he really didn't pay much attention to the way other guys looked, that was more Maxie's thing. He was more concerned about whether or not they were a threat.

The guard unlocked the cell, opened the door, and forcefully guided the young inmate into the inside and quickly closed the door with a deafening clang. The new inmate stood looking around the cell; he seemed to examine every detail of the small room, except for his cellmate. In fact, he seemed to go out of the way to avoid eye contact.

"Redding….Redding!" the guard snapped.

The young man turned around slowly, and defiantly walked over to the cell door, slipping his shackled hands through the slot for the guard to unlock. As the guard reached for the boy's hands, Jason noted the slight tensing of the young man's muscles, and the way his body ever so slightly leaned away from the guards advance. The new prisoner did not so much as flinch as the cuffs were roughly unlocked and removed, and Jason new for a fact that when handcuffs where removed like that, you were going to feel some stinging at the very least.

"Congratulations kid, you are now officially the youngest inmate in Pentonville, now that Mob Prince Corinthos has been released. But don't worry, you'll fit in just fine; especially with your cellmate. After all, you killers have to stick together." The guard smiled vindictively at the two inmates as he sauntered down the hall back towards his post.

After the guard was out of sight, Jason looked at his cellmate. The teen avoided looking at him, instead seeming to find the small desk extremely interesting. As Jason watched the boy pick up his bedding, he noticed a few details he had missed during his earlier inspection. The teen had a purpley-yellow bruise on the underside of his jaw, partially healed scratches on his arms, and the skin on the knuckles of his left hand had been busted open.

'Defensive and offensive wounds, he must have put up quite a fight.' thought Jason. For some reason, Jason was certain that the teen had not started the fight that left him bruised, battered, and possibly sent to Pentonville.

While Jason was lost in his musings, his cellmate had claimed the empty top bunk, made up the bed with the scratchy prison sheets and had proceeded to fall asleep. Or at least Jason thought he had fallen asleep. He could not tell whether or not he was really asleep because while his breathing was slow and even, the boy's body still seemed tense.

Jason stared at his cellmate for a moment longer, before lying down on his bunk one hand behind his head, staring at the mattress above him. As Jason started to dose off, he heard a quite tenor voice say,

"My name is Hayden, Mr. Morgan, and I know who you are and who you work for, but I am not a threat to you or yours despite what you might hear. Just thought you should know."

Jason stayed up late into the night pondering the teen's words, and decide that tomorrow he would need to find out more about his new cellmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Jason's intentions to find out more about his teen cellmate, Jason and Hayden's relationship, if you could call it that, remained unchanged for several weeks. There was the occasional comment or short lived conversation, but mostly, there time together was spent in silence. The quite was not tenses or awkward, as Jason did not talk much as a rule, and Hayden was very guarded so he found out little from the teen himself. That didn't mean however, that Jason had found out nothing about his young cellmate.

Jason found that the teen often gravitated towards him during meal and yard time, allowing Jason to observe him. He found that Hayden spent most of his free time reading. He had already read several books loaned from the prison library. Jason also noticed that while he was watching Hayden, Hayden was watching everyone else. During yard time Jason often found the young inmate watching the other prisoners with a guarded expression. The teen was constantly on guard, not a bad idea in a place like Pentonville, but not something Jason thought most kids Hayden's age should know. His vigilance rivaled Jason's after years of working for Sonny.

Through his observations, Jason also discovered the boy to be a walking contradiction. Hayden had a few verbal fights in his first days as the older inmates tried to put the newbie in his place. During these confrontations, Hayden held his own, he was confidant, controlled his body language and emotions, and had a sardonic attitude that Jason admired. However when the guards had any contact with him, he seemed to shut down. Though Hayden tried not to show it, Jason could see the hesitance, and fear behind the defiant attitude, and noticed that frequently when someone would move unexpectedly or in a way teen didn't anticipate, he would flinch and pull away.

Then, there were the rumors Jason had heard during work crew, one of the few times that Jason and Hayden were separated. The way Jason heard it, his young cellmate had worked for a Drug Lord named Tony Bruecone. It was a name that Jason was familiar with; after all, the man had tried several times to ship and sell his drugs into and around Port Charles. Something that he and Sonny did allow, and had lead to several short lived battles for territory. This information had also helped to clarify the teens words his first night. Hayden had been informing Jason that despite his past allegiances, he held no grudge against Jason and Sonny.

After that, all anyone knew was that something happened and Marcus Bench, Bruecone's apprentice enforcer, had ended up dead. Supposedly, killed by Hayden. Jason was not sure he could believe that his young cellmate could kill anyone despite the amazing way he had handled his disputes so far. His doubt continued until Jason saw what Hayden could do firsthand.

The fight, if you could call it that as Hayden ended it almost as soon as it had started, began the yard. Monty, a long time prisoner and a top member of one the prison gangs, was having a bad day and looking for someone to vent his frustrations on. Hayden, with his youthful looks, and lack of reputation, had looked like the perfect target. It all started when Monty walked over to the wall where Hayden was leaning, and took up the spot beside him.

"Hey kid, hows' Morgan treatin' you? He make you his new bitch? His other pretty boy got released; he must have gotten real lonely, bet he didn't waste any time getting you into his sac." Monty said with a sneer. He needed Hayden to start the fight, as he would get solitary if he threw the first punch.

Jason watched as Hayden stiffened, fists clinching as he took a few deep breaths. Jason could understand why Hayden was so angry. It was taking everything he had to keep himself from going over to that piece of trash and beating him bloody for what he was saying about Michael, and surprisingly, for what he was saying about Hayden. But for now he would watch, he didn't want to risk solitary for himself, the thought of leaving Hayden alone was not one he was comfortable with.

Hayden shot an icy cold glare at the thug, pushed off the wall, and started to walk away.

'If looks could kill Monty would be dead' Jason thought.

"We're not done here." Monty snarled, as he grabbed Hayden's shoulder to keep him in place.

Hayden froze mid-step, his muscles going tense, his skin paling. As the teen slowly turned to face Monty, Jason noticed the young inmate had broken out into a sweat, and had started to tremble. As Jason moved closer in order to step in-between his cellmate and the thug, Hayden spoke.

"The way I see it, this ends one of two ways, you move your hand, or you'll lose your hand." The teen's voice was cold, controlled, and held no emotion at all.

Jason's eyes widened a fraction that comment, he couldn't help it. Hayden's firm unwavering tone surprised him, but not as much as the threat. Jason was not sure he could back it up, and from the look on Monty's face, he wasn't the only one with doubts.

"Kid, you shouldn't make threats you can't back up." And with that Monty pulled his arm back and threw a punch, aiming for Hayden's jaw. Jason knew if it landed, it would be a knockout blow at the very least.

Time seemed to slow as Jason moved closer to the pair, watching as the well aimed blow move closer to the teen's head. Jason moved faster towards his cellmate, but he knew he would not reach him in time to intercept the blow. Jason could already feel guilt building up, 'I should have been closer, I knew this could happen.' Jason mentally berated himself.

Just as Monty's fist was about to connect with Hayden's jaw, the fisted hand stopped. Jason came to a halt as he took in what was happening.

Hayden had a hold of Monty's wrist and with a quick movement had twisted Monty's forearm, so that is was facing the thug's body. Hayden then adjusted his grip so that he could fold Monty's wrist down to his forearm, causing the other inmate a great deal of pain, and allowing Hayden to control the larger man.

Hayden leaned closer to Monty's ear so that only the inmate and Jason, who had maneuvered closer, would be able to hear his harsh menacing whisper,

"This is your one warning, keep your hands off of me, you touch me again, and I will be the last thing you ever touch. Do you understand?"

Monty remained stubbornly silent, so Hayden squeezed his hand to his forearm a little a harder,

"I said Do-You-Under-stand." Jason had to admit, the cold tone combined with way Hayden emphasized the words gave him a fairly intimidating presence.

Monty winced at the pressure on his wrist joints,

"Yah, I understand kid, I understand you're gonna regret this."

"Yah well, you're not the first person to say that, and I doubt you'll be the last. But to make sure you remember, I'll leave you a little reminder." And with that Hayden sharply squeezed Monty's hand flat against his arm and several inmates heard the sickening crack of braking bone and Monty's pained screech.

The resounding silence was broken by the sound of a single person clapping.

"Well done, Redding, Well done."


	3. Chapter 3

_ Last Chapter_

_The resounding silence was broken by the sound of a single person clapping._

_"Well done, Redding, Well done." _

A tall, dark skinned, well dressed, man stepped up through the circle of inmates, escorted by the corrupt guard that had harassed Michael. Jason believed the guards name was Garret.

"Everybody but Redding clear out, or its bathroom duty for the rest of the month!" Garret yelled.

Jason watched as the inmates quickly vacated the yard, no one liked bathroom duty. Jason however didn't want to leave the teen with these two men, his instincts said something was off, and Jason had learned long ago to trust his instincts. Jason walked out of the chain link enclosed area, but quickly darted behind a cinderblock wall. The angle was perfect; he could hear and see Hayden and the two men, without being seen himself. He listened intently as Harry greeted the man.

"Bruce." Hayden greeted nonchalantly.

"I see why your father was so…hesitant, to allow this…contract, to go forward." The man chuckled humorlessly.

Jason read between the lines, he was after all used to carrying out hits himself, and he was shocked. The way this man Bruce was talking, Hayden's _father_ had issued or at least okayed a hit in his son! Jason could not imagine any father putting a hit out on their own child. He knew Sonny would die before he ever allowed a hit to be put on his children, let alone authorize one himself! Jason knew if he ever had a child he would feel the same way. Jason shot a glance at Hayden, but he seemed to take the news his father had put a contract out on his life well; his face was a perfect mask of indifference.

Before Jason could think on anything further, Bruce started to speak again and he focused on what was being said.

"You are quite talented Hayden, but Santiago is very insistent, he wants you to pay for murdering his protégée. He was rather attached to Marcus you know." Bruce said smoothly.

Jason glanced at Hayden and was surprised by what he saw. Hayden had paled, a sheen of sweat had broken out across his face, and Jason was startled to see that Hayden's mask of indifference was shattering.

"Well, this has been a pleasant chat, but I really do have other things to do so," Bruce made a flicking movement with his wrist, and shiny object flashed down into his hand.

As soon as Jason saw Bruce flick his wrist, he flew towards the group. Jason recognized the movement; it was a move he was familiar with. It meant that Bruce had smuggled in a weapon, and was going to carry out the hit.

Jason watched as Garret grabbed Hayden from behind, and Bruce moved in front of the trapped inmate. As soon as the guard pined the teens arms behind him, Hayden begain to buck and squirm, trying everything to break free. Bruce prowled closer to Hayden, a knife in his right hand. He was about to stab the blade into the teens abdomen, when Jason ran in from the side and tackled him to the ground. The knife went flying, and Jason proceeded to pummel the would be hit man, before grabbing him around the throat and holding him until he passed out. Jason looked around for the guard, but found that he had left, and he and Hayden were alone. As Jason continued to scan the area, his eyes landed on his young cellmate, and he was alarmed by what he saw.

Hayden had collapsed to the floor and was sitting with his knees to his chest rocking ever so slightly. He seemed frozen, completely shut down, making no move to leave the scene and Jason knew the guards would be drawn to the commotion. Jason crouched down next to the teen.

"Hayden we have to move, Hayden," Jason said insistently trying to get Hayden leave the scene. Jason was afraid that touching the young man would provoke an attack, but he had to get him out of the yard as soon as possible.

When it became apparent that Hayden was not going to move on his own, Jason knew he would have to help him move. Jason reached under Hayden's arms and pulled him up, and begain half carrying half dragging him away from the yard. Jason heard multiple guards headed for the yard and he kept them moving until they reached a hallway off to the side of the yard and a good ways away from the unconscious lawyer. Jason knew the hall they were in was used mainly by the laundry crew and occasionally a few guards. The timing couldn't have been better as Jason had barley gotten them out of sight when Hayden started fighting Jason's hold with all he had.

"Let go of me, let go!" Hayden lashed out with fists and feet and managed to hit Jason once in the ribs hard enough to bruise.

"Hayden listen to me," Jason said as he gently but firmly held Hayden with his back to Jason's chest, and one hand over his mouth.

"Hayden its Jason, I am not going to hurt you, but you have to stop yelling, we gotta get back to our cell, and we won't make it if you keep shouting."

Jason waited as the boys breathing slowed down and his body relaxed slightly.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, we're going to go back to our cell, and we are going to talk okay." Jason felt the teen nod, and he slowly removed his hand.

"Sorry about freaking out." Hayden whispered, and Jason nodded.

"Come on, we should get back to our cell before the other guard notice we're missing." Jason started down the hall, Hayden trailing behind him.

"Won't that guard tell the warden what happened, I mean obviously not his part in it, but that we were involved?" Hayden asked.

Jason quickly thought through several scenarios.

"I don't think that he will." He stated. "Garret is a man who works for whoever pays the most, he has no real loyalties, and I think that he values his position and his life to much to put it in jeopardy."

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked. "I mean he did bring Bruce in, that has to be documented, won't he be questioned?" Hayden's mind was a maelstrom of questions and fear. Several different scenarios and their possible consequences ran through his mind and none of them ended well for himself, or Jason and he was worried, really worried.

"Whoa, Hayden calm down. Listen to me, we will deal with Garret if, and when we have to, worrying about what he will do won't help anyone." Jason advised.

Hayden still looked worried so Jason added,

"Hayden, I really don't think he will tell the warden anything. He loves his power over the inmates and the money he makes off of the "jobs" he does too much to risk losing it."

"But how you can be sure, how do you know he won't say anything?" Panic begain to creep into Hayden's thoughts.

'What would happen to Jason if Garret told? What would happen to him?' Just as the panic begain to take over, Jason put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Hayden looked up to meet Jason's sky-blue gaze.

Jason looked into Hayden's dark caramel colored eyes and calmly and stated, "I know because that is what I would do in his place. But if I am wrong, I will do everything I can to keep you out of it. I will do everything I can to keep you safe." And with that Jason begain to head back down the hallway.

Hayden could hear the sincerity in Jason's voice, and he felt the prickling of tears buildin

"It's not me I'm worried about" Hayden mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas for the OoC plot, the character Hayden Redding his family, and associates, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. Any recognizable quotes belong to the General Hospital Soap Opera and their affiliates. In this story Michael was not raped, and Jason is Kind of OoC, he is a lot more vocal with his emotions.

The duo continued down the corridor in silence, and made it back to their cell with no one the wiser. Seconds after they walked into their cell the door begain to clang shut and the loud speaker came on announcing that the prison was in lockdown until further notice, and that no one was to leave their cells.

Jason looked over at the teen he was beginning to see as his charge, and noted that though he was clearly still shaken by the recent events, he was a lot calmer. Jason felt that now would be a good time to go over stories and alibis for what happened, and to try to get Hayden to explain why he had a contract on his life. Hayden however beat him to the questions.

"Jason, we should go over our stories right? I mean, not script them because that would be suspicious, but so that we are at least on the same page. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything so,"

"Hayden, stop and breath." Jason said with a smirk, he noticed that the more wound up Hayden was, the more prone he was to ramble, just like his girlfriend Sam. Jason was impressed that Hayden had thought about talking out stories, but he was also saddened by it. A kid Hayden's age shouldn't think to do that, he knew Michael wouldn't.

"Yes we should try to have similar stories and they have to be believable. So when trying to create a story that sounds true, you have to remember two very important things. First is to keep it simple. The more complicated your story, the more likely you are to get caught in a lie" Jason lectured.

"Right, keep it simple." Hayden quoted with a lopsided grin.

Jason hid a smirk. "Second is to tell the truth when you can, and misdirect when you can't, never lie outright."

"Got it so keep it simple, tell the truth when possible, half-truths when you need to, and divert attention when possible." Hayden summarized.

He then raised an eye brow at Jason and asked innocently,

"Are you sure that is how _you_ do it? Because I heard that the way to go was to sit in silence with a stone cold glare plastered on your face, and refer all questions to your lawyer."

Jason stared at Hayden and tried to form a comeback with a straight face, but he never got the chance as a huge grin broke out on Hayden's face and a few chuckles escaped the young inmate.

"You should have seen your face Jason, it was great!" he said as another chuckle slipped out.

"Oh I see how it is, I try to help you, and you mock me, see if I help you again." Jason tried to look upset, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

It was the first time he had ever seen the teen truly smile, it was something that Jason was determined to see again. Jason realized he wanted the young man to be safe and happy, and he wanted him out of Pentonville, just as he had Michael. Michael… the realization hit Jason like a ton of bricks, the feelings he had for Hayden were just like the ones he had for Michael. Jason was shocked; he couldn't believe he was feeling protective and paternal towards Hayden, a boy he had just met a few weeks ago.

Jason was brought out of his stupor, when Hayden started talking.

"So our story needs believable. So what if I said I was in the yard, when some inmate came over harassing me. I told him to leave me alone, and I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me and the fight started from there."

"Sounds good so far, keep going." Jason encourage.

He wanted to see how far his newly found Charge could take the story without his help.

"I guess I should say that I might have broken his arm in self defense, because I thought he was going to kill me. Then you broke up the fight and helped calm me down. Shortly after that, the guard started yelling about clearing out the yard before we were assigned bathroom duty, and we came back to our cell, and we stayed there until they called the lockdown."

Hayden finished his story and looked almost shyly at Jason, waiting for his opinion.

Jason stared at Hayden pride blooming in his chest.

"Was it bad?" Hayden asked nervously.

"No actually it was pretty good. Adding the part about breaking the wrist was good, it shows your being honest, and cooperating. The bathroom duty was a nice touch; it shows you were in the yard and not somewhere else. I think this is the story we will use if we are questioned, but I really don't think that will happen."

Hayden smiled again, and though Jason still wanted answers about the attempted hit, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the happy mood his Charge seemed to be in. After all he could always ask him tomorrow, it wasn't like they were going anywhere.

The rest of the evening passed in comfortable silence, Hayden was engrossed in a new book, and Jason was busy writing a letter to Michael. The lockdown continued through dinner time, so dinner was brought in on carts and the inmates ate in their cells. Hayden fell asleep shortly after lights out which was not surprising considering the day he had. Jason on the other hand, stayed up thinking about the protective instincts he was feeling for Hayden and wondering why on earth Hayden had a contract out on his life and what he could do to protect him. Eventually Jason drifted off into a peaceful sleep, deciding just to let things come as they did and face them as came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas for the OoC plot, the character Hayden Redding his family, and associates, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. Any recognizable quotes belong to the General Hospital Soap Opera and their affiliates. In this story Michael was not raped, and Jason is Kind of OoC, he is a lot more vocal with his emotions.

**Warnings:** Mentions of Child Abuse, Violence, Murder, Remembered Non-Con, Mild Bad language

"NO, STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE DON'T!"

Jason's peaceful slumber was shattered by the bloodcurdling screams. He jumped off his bunk, adrenalin pumping, scanning the cell for anything out of place. Jason looked over at the top bunk and saw his young cellmate thrashing around and shouting. He quickly understood that it was not physical threat to his charge, but a mental and emotional one. Hayden was having a nightmare.

Jason moved closer to the bunk and gently tried to wake the teen.

"Hayden, Hayden, wake up, it just a dream, your safe, I will protect you. Come on Buddy wake up." Jason continued to speak softly as it seemed to calm help calm the thrashing teen.

Suddenly Hayden shot up, falling off the bunk and into Jason's arms. This caused the distraught boy to lash out with fists and feet.

"Let go, get off, leave me alone!" Hayden squirmed out of Jason's grasp and backed himself into the far corner of their cell. There he wrapped his arms around his legs in a position that was eerily similar to the one he was in after the fight.

Jason's tone was soft and calming as he tried to bring the teen back to the present.

"Hayden, it's Jason, your safe, you were dreaming, you're alright." He kept repeating mindless nonsense hoping to help the teen calm.

"J-Jason?"

"I'm here buddy its oka-" Jason suddenly found himself with an arm full of shaking teenager.

Hayden clung to Jason like a life preserver, and Jason, not knowing what else to do held the teen as he cried, holding him close, wanting to hide him from whatever it was that haunted him.

Jason didn't know how long they sat there on the cold cell floor, but after Hayden stopped shaking and had quieted, Jason softly spoke,

"Hayden,"

"Hmm,"

"I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Jason waited for a response but as the silence stretched on it became clear that Hayden was not going to answer.

"Hayden please, I want to help you, please let me in, tell me what you were dreaming about." Jason was desperate to hear what was troubling the teen, he felt helpless not knowing what was wrong or how to fix it.

Finally Hayden spoke though it was more of a whisper; Jason had to strain to hear his words even in the silence.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me, hate how weak I am, and I don't think I could handle that Jason."

"No Hayden, No, nothing you could tell me could make me hate you. "

"This will" Hayden replied.

"How about you tell me and let me decide for myself. Now what was your nightmare about?"

"It was a memory, a horrible memory." Hayden's eyes went unfocused and the words seemed to flow and Jason didn't dare to interrupt the gruesome tale.

"It all started when I was ten, I lived with my mom I never knew my dad, I was happy and loved. Then one day on her way home from work my mother was hit and killed by a drunk driver. I had no other family so the state tracked down my father and thought it would be a brilliant idea to send me to live with my father a man I had never met and wish I had never known. My childhood ended the day I met my father, Tony Bruecone."

Jason was shocked, that horrible man was Hayden's father? He couldn't believe it, and he could not believe that the state was stupid enough to leave a ten year old with a drug lord.

"From the day I was left there, Bruecone started training me to take over his "Corporation". When I wasn't in school I was forced to go to Bruecone's _business meetings_, some of the things I saw, well they were horrible."

Jason could imagine what kind of things the teen saw as a child, he knew firsthand what happened at _business meetings_, and it was defiantly not a place for a child.

"I am sure you can imagine that my _father_ was really not the loving type. The first time Bruecone beat me was shortly after I moved in when I told him I wished he had died instead of my mom. He pummeled me and left me battered and bruised, but it didn't happen again for almost a year and a half."

Jason tightened his arms around the teen offering what comfort he could.

"By the time I was twelve" Hayden continued "I was delivering papers and money to Bruecone's associates. It was about that time that the major abuse started. If I was a minute late on a delivery or for a _business meeting_, I got beat, if I spoke out of turn, I got the belt. As I got older, I was forced to smuggle drugs into conspicuous places, and if I refused I was handed over to the Enforcers. Needless to say I rarely refused a job."

Jason was furious. How could anyone treat a child like that! Jason made a vow then and there that Hayden would be forever under his protection, and he would make sure the Hayden's bastard father paid for what he did to _his_ son. His son…Jason truly felt that Hayden was his, and when they got out of prison, he would make sure that no one could take him away.

"Life continued like that for some time, until a few months ago, when Bruecone, gave me an assignment. One of Bruecone's rivals had ended up in the hospital with a gunshot wound or something. He gave me a bottle of digitalis and told me I had to inject it into his IV, to make it look like he had a heart attack. I asked him why he was using me and not his Enforcers, and he said that using the Enforcers would be too obvious, that it would make people suspicious, but no one would remember me. I-I couldn't do it, I wasn't going to kill for a man I hated, so Bruecone sent me to M-Marcus Bench, his Enforcer in training." Hayden's voice began to falter, and his breathing begain to quicken.

Jason knew they were getting close to something truly horrible, throughout everything he told Hayden had remained collected almost detached, but whatever was next had truly traumatized the teen, and Jason was terrified of what was coming next.

~NON CON~

"It, It started out like a normal "session" beatings, threats and what was essentially torture. But then things changed. I-I- wouldn't break, I couldn't I wouldn't agree to kill anyone and he was getting so mad. He, he hit me in the head with an old wooden police baton, it was one of his favorites ways to Enforce. I fell, I was so disoriented my head was pounding and everything hurt. I felt him flip me over to my back and he, he said that he, that he would teach me to submit. He, he held my hands above my head with one hand, and the other he, he unzipped my pants, and he put his hand on my, on my, he felt me up he said he was going to get me good and hard for him he got impatient and I started fighting harder, I was coming out of the daze from the knock to the head and when nothing happened, and he he tried to turn me over but I fought him. I managed to get him off and I grabbed the baton and I hit him twice in the head and once in the chest. I, I killed him. When Bruecone found out, he made sure I was sent to prison, self defense or not, and now Santiago put a contract out on my life." When Hayden finished his story, he broke down, tears poured, and he threw up several times.

~END NON CON~

Jason was beyond furious, and he also felt sick, but he knew Hayden needed him; he had to keep it together for his Son.

"Hayden, it wasn't your fault, you fought him off, he was a sick demented man, it was not your fault, and I don't hate you or think you are weak."Jason spoke softly but forcefully, he needed to make sure that Hayden at least heard what he said, even if he didn't believe it yet.

Hayden looked away, shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't bear to look Jason in the eyes, he knew he would find disgust and disappointment.

"Hayden, look at me, look at me."Jason demanded sharply.

Hayden looked up in surprise at the command, his caramel colored gaze meeting the Jason's piercing sky-blue one. He was amazed at what he saw; there was no disgust, no hate or disappointment. Just acceptance, concern, and, love?

"It-was-not-your-fault. You-are-not-weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, not many people could go through what you did and still be the strong kind young man that you are. And when we get out of here I would love for you to come live with me, I will keep you safe, and in time, if you want me to, I could adopt you." Every word Jason spoke was over flowing with truth, and Hayden felt something he hadn't felt since his mother died. He felt loved, and accepted.

"You, you would want me as you son?" Hayden asked breathlessly.

"Hayden, I would be proud to call you my son."

And with that Hayden flung himself at Jason, you wrapped his arms around the small teen. They both knew they had a long way to go, but together they would get through it.

**~Fin~ **

**For now**


End file.
